Dj Atomika
DJ Atomika is the in-game commentator in SSX 3 and is the DJ on a local radio station by the name of 'Radio Big'. He has appeared in SSX Blur and hinted to appear in the upcoming SSX game. He gives players the weather forecast, inside scoops on various SSX competitors, events, village happenings, and news. Background DJ Atomika is known as being a resident of Big Mountain and a local DJ for the Dayshack; a once comic store that transformed into a nigh club as it's popularity grew. It is currently unknown how old he is, but fans believed in SSX 3, he was in his mid-twenties to early thirties. Dj Atomika also happens to know some of the SSX Competitors in person, that including Zoe Payne, Mac Fraser, Elise Riggs, and Kaori Nishidake. Personality Atomika appears to be a man with an open sense of humor. He often jokes about announces or silly happenings. Unlikely situations also seem to humor him, sometimes even annoy him. Atomika is very open with his opinions on certain things happening on the mountain - rather it's SSX events, village news, silly happenings, he express himself openly with hesitation. Overall, he is known to most as a helpful, friendly, and carefree guy. SSX 3 Quotes Peak One Weather *"Time for a weather update, I'm happy to report yesterday's conditions will be carrying through most of today - actually, all of today. Riders can expect excellent visibility, mild winds, and low range in the high alpines." *"Alright here's what's happenin' on the mountain. Recent heavy snowfalls have left Peak One in great shape today, but avalanche warnings are still in the red so ski patrol is advising caution to those of you hitting the back county." *"Reports in from Peak One's high alpine state that avalanche conditions have moved to the extreme. Riders are requested to use caution, when adventuring out in the back country." *"In the latest weather update, all three peaks today will be experiencing clear skies, some mild wilds, and mid range temperatures - perfect conditions for those of us lucky enough to be heading out riding." Local Events *"Here's an update to some earlier news. Initial reports of competitors jumping ahead of lift lines has now been corrected to, competitors jumping over lift lines. Well you know, that's pretty much to be expected I think." *"City Council is again issuing a request to locals to please stop riding the rails of every staircase in town. And also, to refrain from gap jumping local bus routes. Just another, you know, daily remainder." Peak Two Local News *"What's goin' around town? Well, I'll tell you. The three peak drive-in wants everyone to know regardless of the weather, they are open. Saturday's triple horror feature is Night of the Rabbit Garden Gnomes, Attack of the Zombie Comeback Nurses, and locally made Frozen Films feat. Day of the Cough Syrupers. Quality entertainment people." Voice Talent *Mark Hildreth Other appearances *DJ Atomica has appeared as the commentator in other Electronic Arts games such as the Burnout games and makes frequent reference to it. Category:Characters